


Tell Me Everything

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't keep his mouth shut about what he wants to do to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> written for the kinkmeme prompt: "Danny/Steve, dirty talk - Danny can't keep his mouth shut, telling Steve all the things he wants to do to him." originally posted [here on LJ](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1057.html?thread=3105#t3105)

Danny is drunk, at least Steve thinks he is. His face is red and he doesn't seem to care that his hair is flopping into his eyes. And yeah, maybe they shouldn't have switched to bourbon after they ran out of beer, but Steve likes it when Danny gets all relaxed and his fists unfurl, the lines on his forehead smooth out and he just breathes. It's how Steve imagines Danny is after a good orgasm has laid him out.

"You're a bad man," Danny says, his head lolling against the back of his chair, exposing his neck. The breeze stirs his hair.

"Oh, yeah," Steve says, because he knows what's coming. He knows that tone of Danny's. It means Danny is about to spill his guts and tell Steve something true. Last time it was all stuff about his brother, but it was all secrets and Steve felt so close to Danny after. It could be anything this time and Steve knows that whatever Danny chooses to tell him--it's stuff he wants to share. The liquor loosens his tongue, but he wants Steve to know him. Steve wants that too, wants so much more than that.

"Yeah," Danny manages and then he looks around bleary eyed and tries to stand. "No. I should head home. This isn't a good idea."

Steve reaches for Danny so he doesn't fall and Danny's breath is hot on Steve's neck. "Why am I bad man?" he says quietly.

"Because of the way you make me feel." Danny keeps his face in the crook of Steve's neck and laughs a little. "Bad idea. Shouldn't talk about it."

"Come on, Danny. You can tell me anything." Steve cups the back of Danny's head and means to give it a little shake, some kind of 'bro, don't be stupid' thing, but instead he lets his hand rest there, like a romance novel lover going in for a toe curling kiss.

"I can't help it. It's not my fault," Danny is not quite slurring, but there aren't appropriate spaces between his words either. Steve doesn't say anything because he senses that Danny is about to crack open all on his own. Steve knows when to use force and when to wait something out. He just stares into Danny's eyes and let's the color of them wash over him like a cloudless morning.

"You smell so good," Danny takes a deep whiff of Steve and Steve thinks how easy it would be to move his mouth only an inch or two over so he can kiss Danny, but it would be a lousy first kiss and he doesn't want to have a lousy first anything else with Danny. Their first meeting was bad enough.

"You smell like, God. I don't even. And the way you look at me sometimes. I..."

Steve drops his hand onto Danny's back and rubs small, soothing circles into it.

"You drive me crazy, you know that."

"Mmmmmmm." Steve knows it.

"No, I mean--yeah, you make me want to strangle you, or lock you someplace where you can't get hurt. But this is different. You make me ache, like I'm fourteen and just finding my dick for the first time. Every time you take off your damn shirt I get hard. Do you know how many times I've jerked off to the memory of you stripping down that day at the Missouri? I just want to sit on your chest and come all over your gorgeous abs. Shit. I shouldn't be telling you this."

Danny makes a move to step away, but Steve holds him more firmly in place and makes a soothing noise. "Shhhh. Danny, tell me everything. I want to know."

His heart is thrumming somewhere it shouldn't be, like his gut. Only years of training allows him to stay calm on the surface, to not tip his hand.

Danny makes a noise like a hiccup, or maybe it's a laugh. His voice is reedy and low. "I'd like to strip you naked and oil you up and slide all over you. I'd like to lick every inch of you, see how you taste. If you taste like you smell, that alone might make me come. I want your dick, hot and hard in my mouth and I want you to kiss me and taste yourself on my lips and tongue. I want you to take me into your bed and tie me down and fuck me until I can't sit down. And I want you to let me fuck you too. Oh, God. I want to fuck you so bad, want my cock buried in your ass. Do you know how much time I spend staring at your ass? I don't even understand how you're real. You're like some kind of Greek god sent here to torment me, drive me crazy."

Danny's hands drift from the small of Steve's back to right above his ass.

The roiling boil underneath Steve's skin is threatening to come to the surface and he isn't sure how much longer he can keep it tamped down.

"I'm real, Danny. I'm human. Touch me." Steve's voice breaks on the last word, but Danny doesn't seem to care or notice. Danny lets his hands drift slightly lower.

"Not a good idea." Danny shakes his head and they are so close that his hair flops against Steve's chin.

"I want it too, want you," Steve is vaguely aware that they are swaying slowly, like they are dancing in place.

Danny pulls back and looks up at Steve in surprise. "You'd let me do those things to you?"

"I'd let you do so much more, Danny. Come upstairs with me. I'll show you."

"No, we've been drinking and tomorrow..."

Steve turns his face and brushes his lips against Danny's, kisses until he can taste the bourbon clinging to Danny's tongue, kisses until they are breathing hard and Danny moans into his mouth. The kiss goes on so long it could be measured in miles and when they stop Danny is out of breath and Steve feels a dizziness that has nothing to do with alcohol.

"Danny, I've wanted this for so long that tomorrow I'm going to be pinching myself to make sure it's real. And it's going to take us at least a week to get through all the things you want to do to me. Then there are all the things I want to do to you."

"Things you want to do to me?" Danny says and the heat in his blue eyes makes Steve's skin prickle all over.

"It's a pretty extensive list and it starts with removing your tie." He grabs Danny's tie and pulls him along like it's a leash. He stops in the kitchen and grabs a bottle of olive oil.

"It was first on your list," Steve says. "You said you wanted to oil me up and slide all over me." He still hasn't let go of Danny's tie and tows him up the stairs and into the shower.

"Go on. I'm all yours," Steve hands Danny the bottle and waits, while Danny just stares what-the-fuck at him.

"You said you wanted to strip me naked," Steve says. "But if you want me to put on show, just tell me. I'm yours, Danny."

Danny sets the olive oil down on the counter by the sink and takes a deep breath before pulling Steve's shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor.

"Is this really happening?" Danny says.

Steve pulls him into another marathon kiss, because showing is so much more fun than telling.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day, but concrit is absolutely welcome in the comments or via email. circus at gmail.


End file.
